Opposites attract, chemicals react
by Sabaku no Ant
Summary: Opuestos que se atraen provocan reacciones quimicas, y Draco & Ginny son MUY opuestos.
1. Anxiety

Hello... uff nuevo proyecto, ya que estoy con bloqueo de autor con Hale Yes!... la musa me visitó pero ella queria escribir un DG y yo no soy nadiieee para contradecirla... T.T... si, lo se, soy un caso totalmente perdido... solo es cuestion de admitirlo... ^___^

Bueno en fin en fin, serie de drabbles basados en la más mejor (?) pareja existente del mundo Potter! xD

**Anxiety**

Draco tomó su rostro de forma violenta forzándola a reaccionar, a responder, la pelirroja finalmente entreabrió sus labios y el Slytherin no perdió la oportunidad y la besó de forma ruda, demandante, _ansiosa_.

Siempre comenzaba de la forma más simple, una mirada furtiva en el pasillo, un deseo mudo, que solo ellos entendían hasta volverse una droga que los embriagaba, pero cada vez se volvía más y más adictiva, ya no era un simple flirteo en las mazmorras, el desenlace indefectiblemente era la cama del rubio.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que cometía el mismo error, pero tan solo le bastaba con observarla a la distancia, entre sus amigas, con su novio, su peor enemigo y se encendía el odio en su interior y no podía evitar el deseo de _follársela_ ahí mismo, contra la pared; no entendia como podía desestabilizarlo de esa forma y le crispaba los nervios, pero así era su juego, retorcido… el fuego entremezclado con el hielo en una caricia, un beso apasionado y una mirada.

______________________________________________________________

One review a day keep the Doctor away... esperate un segundo... no era apple?... xD, no hagan caso solo denle al botón verde ese de más abajo y colaboraras con la humanidad... ^^


	2. Jealousy

La _Musa_ esta muy productiva.... xD, ojala surgiera asi para el estudio y la tarea... ¬¬', bueno segundo drabble... por ahora todo esta desde el POV de Draco, ya veremos cuando hacen aparicion los pensamientos de la querida pelirroja.

Sin más que aportar, lean. Ah y algo importante, todos los personajes y/o criaturas mágicas le pertenecen a la Oh, venerada JK, que por Voldi espero que publiques la enciclopedia! :D.

**Jealousy**

_Celos_.

Curiosa sensación, jamas la había experimentado realmente por nada ni por nadie, menos por las personas que se suponían "cercanas" a él, Pansy podía acostarse con todo el equipo de Quidditch que él jamas se inmutaría, pero ver al cararajada acariciar de una forma tan intima a la pelirroja, logro despertar ese sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido para Malfoy.

Y para su sorpresa se sintió tan furioso e iracundo por ese simple hecho, que creyó enloquecer de odio cuando el Gryffindor tomaba entre sus brazos a la menor de los Weasley y le sonsacaba una autentica risa. Horas más tarde aun podía sentir el hormigueo de rabia fluir en su sangre y sin dar explicaciones salio hecho una tromba la sala común.

Ya había pasado la medianoche y no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había estado dando vueltas por el castillo, cuando en una curiosa treta del destino tropezó con ella, su perdición. Llevaba su raído pijama y el pelo suelto en una salvaje maraña color fuego, pero aun así despertó todos los sentidos del rubio, se acerco a ella lentamente y de forma sorpresiva la tomo por la cintura haciendo que Ginny se sobresaltara y sin premeditación se lanzo hacia sus labios, mordiendo y succionando todo a su paso, dejando un rastro de salvia en su recorrido.

- ¿Qué sucede?, esta noche estas mas ansioso que lo normal – dijo la pelirroja.

- Potter es un idiota, no deberías dejar que te toque así – respondió él dirigiendo su trayecto hacia el cuello de la Gryffindor.

- Los pensamientos de la Weasley se difuminaron y solo logro articular entre suspiros la palabra _celoso_, por lo que Draco se detuvo un momento.

- No, no lo soy, sencillamente no comparto mis cosas- sentencio el Slytherin retomando su tarea.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Mensaje para la Sra. de Martin, que los titulos sean todos canciones de GC no fue premeditado, recien me doy cuenta... xD.

Deja un review y haras del mundo un lugar más bonito... (?). ^^


End file.
